


the difference a good bed makes

by verTheta



Category: Star Fetchers (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verTheta/pseuds/verTheta
Summary: Sanyati is cold.Zambezi has a solution.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the difference a good bed makes

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't sure if i should post this for a while because after writing about 3/4 of it, i went ahead and checked out the only other fic in the star fetchers section to discover that it was pretty similar to mine. damn. but whatever, i'm sticking with it. i'll probably add on to this, because why not. dear readers from the future: keep in mind that this was written when only the pilot episode was out, so things might not exactly line up with the canon because i, at this time, still don't really know jack shit about the plot and whatnot.
> 
> also! no clue whether these fellas are male or female... so i just assumed female. my bad if i'm incorrect.

It was cold. Goddamn, it was so cold. Sanyati sat up in the dark on her gross, naked mattress. It was bad enough that she had to deal with this nasty thing, but now she was freezing, too? It was times like these that made Sanyati wonder if becoming a gangster was the right move. Sure, the cash was nice, and she felt pretty baller whenever her and Zambezi would patrol their territory, swords glinting in the reflection of the distant neon city lights and everything, but at the end of the day they were just killers. Lowlifes that squatted in an abandoned building and lived in constant fear of death.

Sanyati stood up in her pajamas, hands under her armpits in an attempt to warm them up, and started pacing the dark hallway to figure out what she should do. At least getting her blood flowing a bit would help either way. She listened to the pitter patter of the rain outside, white noise she hadn’t noticed until she got up. Sanyati let loose a rare smile, though a small one. She always liked the constant rain and wetness of the city, even if she knew it was a byproduct of the extreme pollution of the inner city. But her smile faded as her shivering body reminded her of the cold.

Over the next ten minutes, Sanyati tried everything she could think of to get her body to warm up. Jumping jacks. Rolling herself up in her blanket like a burrito. Jumping jacks whilst rolled in her blanket like a burrito. That last one didn’t go so well. Sanyati was about to give up and lay back down, accepting her freezing hands, feet, and everywhere in between for the night, when she heard the door at the end of the hall creak open, and a raspy voice call out lowly to her.

“Psst… uh… Sanyati? You still awake?” Zambezi peeked her head out of her room, her unkempt hair falling over her face. She wasn’t wearing her trademark shades, which, honestly, made her almost unrecognizable to Sanyati.

“Yeah. Can’t sleep."

“Oh. Me neither.”

…

What was up with this awkwardness? It never felt like this to talk to Zambezi before. Zambezi opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking again. “Um… it’s just… well, I'm really cold, and I thought that, you know, if I'm cold, you’re probably cold too.” Zambezi was leaning against the doorframe now, obviously trying to look cool and failing. She had her hand over her face, and was looking down at the floor. Was… the almighty gangster Zambezi embarrassed?

‘ _It’s… pretty out of character for her to think about me like that,_ ’ Sanyati thought. Maybe Zambezi _did_ care about more than “getting dough" and “busting a cap in some punk bitches" after all.

“Yup. I'm cold.” More awkward silence. It was clear that Zambezi had something to say, but was having some serious trouble getting the words out. But why? She was always really outgoing, a trait Sanyati envied. Sanyati sighed. “Come on, just say what you wanna say already.”

Zambezi froze, not expecting to be called out on her strange behavior. “I was just thinking… we'd probably be a lot warmer if we slept in the same bed. Uh… body heat and all that.”

Oh. That explained her hesitance. If it weren’t for embarrassment and the awkwardness of the suggestion, Sanyati would’ve laughed. Aw hell, why not. Better that than freeze on a damp, uncomfortable mattress.

Sanyati stood back up, and picked up her pillow. “Oh… Um, we can try that if you want.”

Zambezi’s eyes widened, and she went rigid. “Cool! I mean, yeah, whatever." She tried to play it off as being no big deal, but wasn't doing a very good job.

The two walked into Zambezi’s room, still shivering, and hesitantly got into her bed. It felt amazing to finally be up off the ground and in an actual bed again, though it was nerve wracking laying next to Zambezi for a reason that Sanyati couldn’t quite put her finger on. Every twitch and adjustment made Sanyati's arm or leg brush up against Zambezi's, and it made her heart skip a beat every time.

About five minutes had passed until Zambezi broke the silence with a whisper. “Hey, Sanyati?”

Sanyati hummed in response.

“I'm still really cold.” Zambezi rolled on her side, now facing Sanyati.

“Me too.” Sanyati did the same. Zambezi's eyes were actually really pretty, despite giving her a resting bitch face. If only she didn’t wear those glasses so often so Sanyati could see them more often.

Zambezi hesitated before speaking once again. This new side of her was really unexpected for Sanyati, but she preferred Zambezi like this. None of that bullshit gangster bravado, just... her. All of her fears and insecurities and wants plastered all over her face. Sanyati finally realized how close their faces were.

“Maybe if we… got closer…” Zambezi's sentence trailed off as she snaked her arm around Sanyati's waist, her hand constantly stopping and hesitating as if she expected Sanyati to slap her arm away and scold her for making such a bold move. But Sanyati did no such thing, instead welcoming the gesture and returning it, resting her open palm on Zambezi's shoulderblade, her arm looped through Zambezi's. Sanyati leaned into her, now able to feel Zambezi's rapid heartbeat. It felt really good to know that Zambezi was as nervous as she was, and that she was enjoying this intimate moment too.

“Wait, um… Zambezi? Isn’t this kinda gay?” Sanyati murmured, her words partly muffled by Zambezi's chest.

“Nah. T-This is just a… a classic Thornz ritual.” Zambezi quickly replied, trying to shut down any notion of the potentially homo behavior that was currently unfolding.

“I thought you were cold though? And you didn’t say anything about this ritual before.” Sanyati knew the “ritual" was complete bullshit, but she played along. It was fun to see Zambezi sputter and come up with (awful) excuses for what they were doing on the spot.

“You just- you haven’t been part of the Thornz for very long. You’re fresh meat, ya see? This is like… one of the initiation thingies! Yeah!”

“Initiation? But I've been with you for weeks now, and we’ve done a bunch of stuff together. And I'm just now going through initiation?”

“Well, not any random asshole can come through and join the Thornz, y’know… you gotta really, really, really earn your place! This is like, some seriously exclusive shit. Only the best of the best!” Zambezi's excuse turned into a passionate rant about the gang. Sanyati liked hearing Zambezi rambled on and on about the things she cared about, but she was going to ruin the moment if she kept going on, and that just wouldn’t do.

So Sanyati hugged her tighter and moved her leg between Zambezi's thighs, cutting her off. “Uhh… Sanyati? Wh-what are you doing? This _is_ getting kinda gay now…” Zambezi squeaked, her heart racing more than ever.

Sanyati let out a content sigh. “You’re waaaarm.” She felt Zambezi's breath hitch, then heard a low giggle.

“Oh yeah… that’s why we did this in the first place.” Zambezi reciprocated, nuzzling her head into the crook of Sanyati’s neck.

Right before she drifted off into sleep, Sanyati barely heard a whisper over the sound of the rain that she wasn’t sure she was supposed to hear. “I'm really glad you’re here with me.”

‘ _Oh, I nearly forgot,_ ’ Sanyati thought as she began to slip into unconsciousness, ‘ _Moments like this are why I stay as a member of the Thornz._ ’


End file.
